


White Knight:  Perkiness

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss accuses Jaune of only wanting to date her for the perks of dating a Schnee.  Jaune knows she's big in Atlas, but doesn't know what perks she's talking about.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 23





	White Knight:  Perkiness

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently completely posted the wrong story here. For those who liked it, that story is in the queue and coming out in a couple weeks. Here's the real Perkiness story.

Weiss Schnee: All my life, boys have only ever cared about the perks of my last name.

Jaune: *coughs*

Weiss (glaring): Yes?!

Jaune: And… what are those, again?

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Jaune: I get you’re like super famous in Atlas or something.

Weiss: *SSCCOOFFFF!!*

Jaune: Okay, if you’re going to accuse me of only wanting you for your perks, I should know what they are, right?

Yang: He’s got a point.

Weiss: *mouth stuck agape*

Yang: So, what perks do come with dating a Schnee?

Weiss: My father controls the largest dust conglomerate in the world.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Weiss: You do know what dust is, don’t you?!

Jaune: That’s not the…

Weiss: Then what is?!

Jaune: I still don’t see how that compares to dating you.

Weiss: *mouth stuck agape*

Yang: Smooth.

Jaune: Smooth, what?

Yang: *stares at Jaune questioningly*

Jaune: I seriously don’t understand how that could compare to just spending time with Weiss.

Weiss: *mouth stuck agape, face flushing red*

Jaune: You could give me your weight in Lien and it wouldn’t mean as much. You could give me MY weight in Lien, and it wouldn’t mean as much.

Weiss: *hyperventilating*

Yang: Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t we?

Jaune: Laying what on thick?

Yang: …

Yang: You’re serious, aren’t you?

Jaune: Of course I’m serious. This is a Snow Angel we are talking about. There’s not enough Lien in the world to be worth her.

Ruby: *grabs Weiss from behind*

Ruby: Are you breathing:? IS SHE BREATHING?!

Weiss: *deep exhale followed by a deep inhale*

Weiss: It is impossible!

Jaune: Which part?

Weiss: *hyperventilating*

Blake: How about the all-the-Lien-in-the-world part?

Jaune: What? You don’t need that much Lien to get by, but there’s only one Weiss. I hope. I think. Right? The most beautiful, graceful creature I have ever seen.

Ruby: Jaune! Stop!

Jaune: Huh?

Yang: I think you are LITERALLY killing her with kindness.

Weiss: *clutches her chest*

Weiss: I am unused to such affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/624806467141287936/weatherman667-weiss-schnee-all-my-life-boys) tumblog.


End file.
